goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Bull gets grounded eternity
Brandon Bull: I will post a death threat of Custard. Peppa Pig: I wonder what's new on YouTube. goes on YouTube and views Brandon Bull's uploaded video Begins Brandon Bull: I shall boil you in a pool full of the hottest lava on the planet and Dry Bowser clones! Custard: No no no no no no no no no no! Don't even think about- Brandon Bull: No speaking! Volacronas, take him into my deadly execution! Volacronas pick up Custard, carry him while flying, and drop him into a vat of the hottest lava on Earth and clones of Dry Bowser Custard: (on impact with the lava) (in his TV show voice) Nooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm- Dry Bowser clone gobbles up Custard, and spits his corpse out. Soon, Custard's body explodes into a fountain of blood of Video Peppa Pig: What Did Brandon Bull Do?! He should not make a death threat out of Custard!!! That's It! I AM calling Mr. Bull for posting a death threat of my favorite Save-Um!!! Peppa Pig: (on phone) Hello, This is Me Peppa Pig, and your son made a death threat out of a user! So please ground him? Okay! goodbye! to: back at Brandon Bull's house Brandon Bull: That teached him a lesson! Mr. Bull: Brandon Bull! I just got a call from Peppa Pig and she said you made a death threat out of Custard! That's it I am Closing your account!! Brandon Bull: (as Mr. bull closes his account, in Buzz Lightyear's sound effect) Nooooooooooooooooooo! Mr. Bull: I will now call Peppa, Evil goanimate guy 64 UTTP AVGCP AEDCP, OIshi Kawaii, Jake Crader, Nyami, Danny Dog, Emily's Cilque and of course, Arisa! Jazzi: Sorry we're late, guys. I'm Jazzi. I heard that you made a death video against my boyfriend Custard. Foo: I'm Foo. Your Adult Swim, Nickelodeon, Activision and Mondo Media stuff will be donated to the Save-Um Central! Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to make a death video against me. Noodle: I'm Noodle. Making a death video against Custard has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to make a death video against my best friend! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. You bad! Jake Crader: Now you will watch the Exploding BKN logo! Brandon Bull: that scared me! Nyami: You will watch cartoons not made by Adult Swim, Nickelodeon, Activision and Mondo Media such as Uncle Grandpa, Ruby Gloom, The Amazing Spiez!, CatDog, Extreme Dinosaurs, Star VS The Forces Of Evil and more! Lisa Fox: You will watch baby shows except for Nick Jr like Barney, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, Odd Squad, Nature Cat, Ready Jet Go!, Tractor Tom and more! Jazzi: Not only that, but you'll also be forced to watch my show which is The Save-Ums! Oishi Kawaii: You will play my favorite video games such as Bubble Bobble, Metroid, Ice Climber, Gyromite, Barney's Hide and Seek Game, 40 Winks, Kameo: Elements Of Power, Chemical X traction and more not made by Adult Swim, Nickelodeon, Activision and Mondo Media!